Паладин Соло
|ПХ = |134|5|9|300|4|0|54|14|2|5| |Особенности = Отсутствуют |Способности = Отсутствуют |Навыки = Тяжёлое оружие: 152 % Энергетическое оружие: 30 % Холодное оружие: 134 % |Уровень = |Актёр = Jonathan Cook Юрий Деркач («1С») |Дополнительно = }} Эмеральд Соло ( ) — персонаж Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel. Описание Эмеральд Соло — паладин Среднезападного Братства Стали. По состоянию на 2197 год она была командиром моторизованного отряда «Коготь», назначением которого являлось «быстрое вооружённое реагирование». Она является опытным и талантливым командиром боевого подразделения«''Paladin Emerald Solo is an experienced commander of Talon Squad. It was her quick thinking that managed to keep her squad alive long enough for the player to get to them''»., однако в одной из реплик при первой встрече с ней в бункере Бета она упоминает, что «едва не стала писцом»«''I almost took a scribe position, but there’s no action in it''».. Под её командованием отряд принял участие в сражении за Сент-Луис, в ходе которого понёс потери и был блокирован противником. После прорыва окружения пришедшим на помощь отрядом Братства, паладин Соло и её подчинённые были эвакуированы из зоны боевых действий. О дальнейшей судьбе паладина Соло ничего не известно. Экипировка и снаряжение Эмеральд Соло имеет комплект силовой брони. При первой встрече с ней она вооружена пулемётом M60 c боекомплектом 100 шт. 7,62-мм патронов50 из 100 шт. можно украсть, а остальные заряжены в пулемёт. и разводным ключом. Во время встречи под Сент-Луисом запаса патронов у неё уже не имеется. Заметки Несмотря на то, что паладин Соло — женщина в английской и русской озвучке она озвучена мужскими голосами. Диалоги * Приветствие в бункере Бета: «Меня зовут Соло. Я командир отряда „Коготь“, наша специализация — быстрое вооружённое реагирование. Работа не бей лежачего, пока не вызовут на задание… вот где весь кайф-то! Скажи мне, брат, бывает что-нибудь лучше?» * Другие цитаты в бункере Бета до миссии в Сент-Луисе: ** «Убей всех, пусть старейшины потом разбираются!» ** «Я так рад быть членом Братства!» ** «Когда-нибудь… человечество будет процветать… потому что я внёс свой вклад.» ** «Я чуть было не стал писцом, но уж больно скучное занятие.» ** «Ничто меня так не заводит, как кровавая баня!» * При встрече Воина в Сент-Луисе: «Как же вовремя подошло подкрепление. Я — Паладин Соло, командир отделения „Коготь“. Брат, здесь дело обстоит отвратительно, они швыряются бомбами как будто опять Великая Война… Наших смяли и поджарили — я собираюсь взять остатки отделения и выбираться. Тут не стоит церемониться с мутантами — я видел как Джордж столкнулся с одним, и сразу же они открыли жёсткий перекрёстный огонь, и он у пал с криками боли… Теперь подтаскивайте свой БТР и позаботьтесь о моих солдатах. Я-то могу ходить, но отделению нужна медпомощь. Я не уйду отсюда, пока вы не поднимете их на ноги. Надеюсь, у вас есть врач.» * Цитаты паладина Соло в Сент-Луисе, если Воин находится близко: ** «Повторяю, говорит паладин Соло, отряд „Коготь“.» ** «Прошу немедленно прислать подкрепление и эвакуационный транспорт!» ** «Сраные выродки по всему квадрату Альфа-71 Браво!» ** «В живых остались только отряды „Бивень“ и „Коготь“» ** «Генерал и отряд „Демон“ погибли.» ** «Погоди! „Быстро на него перевязку!“» ** «Высылайте подмогу. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! Дьявол!» ** «Здесь просто мясорубка!» * Цитаты паладина Соло в Сент-Луисе, после разговора с Воином, но до момента излечения членов её отряда: ** «Они сами себя не забинтуют.» ** «Нам нужен медик!» ** «Подлечите их и вытаскивайте отсюда!» ** «Спасибо старейшинам, вы здесь!» ** «Я не брошу моих братьев в бою!» ** «В одного я всадила десять зарядов, а он прёт и прёт!» * Цитаты паладина Соло в Сент-Луисе, после того как Воин, вылечит членов её отряда: ** «Отходим.» ** «Тащи свою жопу в БТР!» ** «Теперь валим отсюда к чёртовой матери!» ** «Надеюсь, у вас хороший водитель.» ** «Десант, уходим!» ** «Поехали! Поехали! Поехали! Поехали!» * Диалог при встрече в бункере Бета после миссии в Сент-Луисе: «Я в долгу перед тобой, брат. Если бы вы не подогнали вовремя тот БТР, кранты бы всему взводу. Хорошо, что генерал так высоко ценит ваш отряд, потому как по мне вы, ребята, круче „Кинжала“.» * Другие цитаты в бункере Бета после миссии в Сент-Луисе: ** «Большая честь служить вместе с тобой.» ** «Большая часть моего отряда выжила.» ** «Спорим, на вас уже очередь, и одно задание другого труднее.» ** «Я постараюсь быть как ты, брат.» Появление Примечания de:Emerald Solo en:Emerald Solo uk:Паладин Соло Категория:Персонажи Fallout Tactics Категория:Бункер Бета: персонажи Категория:Сент-Луис: персонажи Категория:Персонажи Братства Стали Категория:Люди